


【尺J】一起养猫吧

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：现实已在一起设定，甜矿有提及，有Car提及，慎入。电竞三禁，转出不认，谁上升谁买地铁票没零钱。另外：猫一定要健康饲养，体重超标对猫的身心都很不健康哦，本文切勿当真。





	【尺J】一起养猫吧

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：现实已在一起设定，甜矿有提及，有Car提及，慎入。电竞三禁，转出不认，谁上升谁买地铁票没零钱。
> 
> 另外：猫一定要健康饲养，体重超标对猫的身心都很不健康哦，本文切勿当真。

（1）

  
“在吗，容仁哥？我有事情想拜托你。”许久不联系的头像突然弹出了一句话。

还没等曺容仁回复，对话框又在震动

“我要移民了，美国”

“我有一只猫你知道的吧，我发过照片”

“我带不走，想要拜托你养”

“我记得你们基地是可以养动物的吧”

“拜托拜托，我们周六在咖啡厅见吧”

“它很乖很可爱的，不会给你添麻烦的”

还是熟悉的强势的性格，曺容仁还是没等到拒绝就被迫答应了她的要求，就像三年前分手那样。

“......好”

（2）

“呀！这是什么呀哥！”朴载赫一脸莫名其妙的盯着的曺容仁怀里的白色团子。

“....猫，朋友拜托我养的”曺容仁倒是一脸宠溺的摸了摸猫的耳朵。

“哥你明明知道我是狗派！带只猫回家是怎样！”朴载赫委屈巴巴的又把嘴角撇了下来，试图伸出手摸一把猫毛，结果反倒是被猫龇牙咧嘴的呜呜声吓了回去。  
曺容仁松了手，猫直接跳了下去，不知道钻到了哪个角落。他抬手摸了摸朴载赫的头，作为安抚。朴载赫一把抱住了自家辅助，整个人埋到了曺容仁的肩膀上，语气里还带着三分委屈说：“哥你是不是更喜欢猫？”

自家有个爱撒娇的ADC要怎么办？宠着吧没有什么办法。曺容仁语带安抚的说：“猫，是朋友要出国，拜托给我的，难道要丢掉吗？猫和狗我都很喜欢，载赫喜欢什么我就喜欢什么。”

“真的吗哥！我们以后一定要养一只金毛！超大只那种！养在院子里，每天带他去跑步！”看吧，傻子就是很好哄就对了。

曺容仁内心吐槽着：“养你一个金毛已经让我各种意义上精疲力尽了，再来一只大概家里真的会被吃穷吧。”

（3）

说来也奇怪，一般小动物都有一个适应陌生环境的阶段，这只白猫到了基地仿佛就回到了自己家，想去哪就去哪，甚至对教练和队员这样的陌生人也没有什么害怕，大摇大摆的从厨房走到训练室，又从训练室溜达到随机一个人的宿舍。

别的队员对白猫的到来也适应良好，唯独只有朴载赫。白猫，准确来说，它的大名叫瓜，不过除了曺容仁，无论是谁喊它的名字，它都仿佛没听到。朴载赫每次看到瓜睡在他的电竞椅/桌上，总是要大惊小怪的乱吼乱叫，然后和瓜互相龇牙咧嘴，瓜不断发出呜呜声，朴载赫也学起老虎的声音对着瓜咆哮。

曺容仁每每看到这样的画面，总是觉得好笑又无奈。“不可以睡到朴载赫的椅子上，你也不想和他打架吧！”他总是指着瓜的鼻子这样警告，不过似乎是没什么效果。

一天常规的训练结束了，队员三三两两的回到了宿舍。明天就是周末了，ambition同志提早就告了假，准备好好回去陪一下老婆大人，三人寝就剩下了朴载赫和曺容仁。老早就知道赞荣哥周末要回家的朴载赫，晚上RANK的时候私聊了在和别的队AD双排的辅助：“今晚赞荣哥不在，我们做吧哥！好久都没有做过了TT。”

曺容仁总是被他突然大胆的发言吓到，他紧张的抬头看了看四周，队友都在认真的RANK，没有人注意到他红透了一张脸。

“不要在训练的时候说这样的事！这样的事回去再说！”曺容仁说这样的话，多半是默许了。

（4）

曺容仁刚刚推开宿舍的门，就被朴载赫大力的紧紧抱住。其实过了这么久没做，他也真的很想和朴载赫好好的亲热一下。他试探着回抱住了朴载赫，稍微抬起头，亲到了朴载赫的嘴角上。难得他容仁哥这么主动，朴载赫已经难以自持的把手伸到了曺容仁的衣服里，在曺容仁的胸口肆意抚摸着。朴载赫带着曺容仁就这么倒在了床上，曺容仁最先被朴载赫脱掉了所有的衣物，就这么暴露在灯光下，看着眼前亲密熟悉又稍微带了点陌生的羞涩意味的曺容仁，朴载赫迅速的脱掉了上衣，就在他准备解开队裤好好的为他容仁哥做一做前戏的时候，突然从床下溜出来一只白猫，熟练的跳到了曺容仁的肚子上，趴好，做好农民揣的姿势，眯着眼睛做出了满意的表情。

“哎西b...！”朴载赫又想骂脏话，但是感觉这句话听上去好像是在骂他容仁哥一样，就只好骂到一半停了下来。感觉自己被气到炸毛的朴载赫伸手想把这个坏东西丢出去，结果瓜早有准备，爪子整个伸出来，又快又狠的对着朴载赫打猫拳，要不是朴载赫身为ADC反应极快，今天怕是要见血了。同时他的尾巴一直在曺容仁的下腹扫来扫去，弄得本来就处于情爱中的曺容仁感觉非常不适，本来就已经稍微勃起的那块儿更是隐隐约约有想要继续充血的样子。

无法，曺容仁只好起身穿好了衣服。抱着瓜去了隔壁李民晧和姜玟丞的宿舍。这两个人挤在一张床上，一个抱着手机在看女团舞蹈，另外一个在外放着日漫歌曲嘴里还哼哼唧唧，倒是还挺和谐。曺容仁把瓜丢到了两个人中间，说你们要照看好它，然后转身就走。搞的这两个人一脸懵逼。

曺容仁怕把那个傻子AD晾太久，耍脾气了他又要哄了。做一只金毛饲养员不是那么容易的。

（5）

这边，李民晧头也不抬，戳了戳旁边在放死宅歌曲的姜玟丞，“去把猫送到李成真那边，不然一会很麻烦。”

这个一会完全吸引了姜玟丞的注意力，他伸出手在床边摸索出一个毛茸茸的球，逗着瓜走到了隔壁李成真的宿舍。

李成真刚煮好了一晚面准备就着披萨一起吃饭，看见了姜玟丞他的第一反应是护住了碗，谁知道这小子会不会用猫吸引他的注意力，然后抢走他的面和披萨。

好在姜玟丞似乎无意逗留，他把猫送到了房间里，就急急忙忙的走了，还贴心的帮李成真关好了门。心里只有面条和披萨的李成真完全不介意屋里多了一直猫，只要没有人和他抢食物，那就什么都好说。

至于隔壁会发生什么，关他什么事呢，他只想每天都吃的饱饱然后幸福的睡一觉。

（6）

一个月后，曺容仁发现，瓜的体型明显的增大了，以前还灵巧的能一步跳上朴载赫的桌子，现在倒是经常在地板上做出lay了lay了的表情包。他只好无奈的再三叮嘱最近一直和瓜走到很近的李成真，“成真啊，不要给瓜吃的太多，他会过胖的，要多让他运动一下。”李成真一边看着Ytb上的美食视频，一边把汉堡往嘴里塞着，似乎没有太把曺容仁的话当回事。

又是一天的训练结束了，朴载赫今天慢慢悠悠的收拾着自己的桌面，刻意等到训练室只剩下他和一个在苦苦思索点哪家外卖的李成真。他悄悄的趴到了李成真耳边，小声的说着：“谢谢成真哥一直照顾那个崽子了，我又给它订了一箱猫罐头，它如果嘴馋想要吃的，就麻烦成真哥多喂它了哦。”

至于为什么朴载赫这么好心？看看瓜的体型就知道了。这么胖的坏东西，我看它还怎么上容仁哥的床。朴载赫暗想着，脸上露出了神秘莫测的微笑。


End file.
